


Wanna bet?

by Notabeautifullittlefool



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:45:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notabeautifullittlefool/pseuds/Notabeautifullittlefool
Summary: Sara and Ava make a bet, and the winner gets to have their way with the loser.





	Wanna bet?

**Author's Note:**

> Blame @blackindiaink for the prompt and @superstitious18 for encouraging me

“I’m telling you, she absolutely can and will!”

 

“Sara, there is absolutely _no way_ anyone, not even Zari, could eat all of that!”

 

Sara set a can of spray cheese down on the table and crossed her arms.

 

“Ava, I’m telling you. Zari can do it. Give her some crackers or something, and she’ll finish this whole can in one day.”

 

“That’s absurd! No one would ever eat an entire can of spray cheese in a day!”

 

“Wanna bet?!” Sara was toe to toe with Ava but their height difference meant she had to look up to meet Ava’s eyes.

 

Ava stared down at Sara. “Yeah, actually I do. What’re the terms?”

 

Smirking, Sara raised her eyebrow and licked her lips. “Winner gets to do whatever they want to the loser. In bed.”

 

Ignoring the flush that was creeping up her chest and over her cheeks, Ava kept eye contact with Sara. “You’re on.”

 

 

 

 

 

Two hours later, Zari walked into the Waverider’s kitchen, tossing something in the trash as she walked by Ava and Sara. “Hey, Cap, do we have any more of that spray cheese? I still have a whole sleeve of crackers left and it’s the perfect video game snack!”

 

“What do you mean more?” Ava asked hesitantly.

 

“I mean more as in I ran out. Like, I need a new thing of it,” Zari, still rummaging through the cabinets for snacks, replied. “One can of that stuff just doesn’t go very far.”

 

Sara was trying to hold back her laughter, but the sight of Ava, mouth agape and eyes wide as she turned to look at Sara, set her over the edge. “Just have Gideon fabricate you some, Z.”

 

Still laughing, Sara walked out of the kitchen swinging her hips more than usual, slapping Ava’s ass as she walked by. She grabbed Ava’s wrist and quickly opened a portal to their apartment. “C’mon loser, time to pay up.”

 

Ava followed her through without a word.

 

As soon as the portal closed behind them, Sara whirled around to face Ava, her eyes unashamedly roaming up and down Ava’s figure, a slow, almost predatory, grin across her face. At the intensity of Sara’s gaze, Ava had to force herself to stay where she was and not take a step back. The hunger in her eyes left Ava blushing.

 

After a long moment of Sara raking her eyes over Ava, she finally broke the silence. “Strip,” Sara commanded, her voice low and gravelly.

 

“Wh-what?” Ava wasn’t sure she heard her, all her focus was on the way Sara looked at her like she wanted to devour her.

 

“Strip.”

 

She had heard her. Ava nodded and quickly began undoing her jeans, suddenly desperate to get them off her when Sara’s hand caught her wrist. Ava looked up at Sara who suddenly looked serious.

 

“Color system, okay baby? I’ll check in with you, but make sure you tell me if you’re uncomfortable and want to stop.”

 

Ava smiled and nodded. She knew Sara would never do anything she wasn’t comfortable with, that she wouldn’t let Sara do anything to make her uncomfortable, but it was good of her all the same to make sure. “Okay, love. But right now, it’s so very green.”

 

Sara grinned. “Then strip.”

 

Ava couldn’t get her jeans and shirt off fast enough. She felt Sara’s eyes on her body as she finally pulled off her shirt, standing before her in just her simple cotton bra and boy shorts. Sara drank in the sight before her, eyes dark and wide, as Ava fought the urge to cover herself under Sara’s unwavering stare. She rubbed the back of her neck nervously and looked away. Sara walked forward and put her hand on Ava’s cheek, raising her eyes to meet her own.

 

“You, babe, are absolutely breathtaking. And I’m gonna make you feel _so good_ tonight.” She placed a soft kiss to Ava’s other cheek and quickly turned and walked across the room. She came back carrying a chair, which she placed and gently pushed Ava down into it. “Now remember, no touching.” Ava nodded her agreement and watched, barely breathing, as Sara pressed play on the speakers. Music filled the air and Ava couldn’t believe her eyes. Sara was moving her hips to the rhythm and slowly wriggling out of her clothes in front of her.

 

When she was down to her bra and thong, she walked toward Ava and began dancing seductively in front of her and leaving soft, teasing touches along Ava’s arms. She’d barely started and Ava was already sure she wouldn’t make it through. Ava tried to keep from staring at Sara’s breasts, struggling to keep her eyes on her face. Sara, though, noticed Ava’s struggle and smiled wickedly, pushing her breasts up to Ava’s face, forcing her to give in and look.

Ava nearly passed out right then and there.

 

 

She’d finally managed to regulate her breathing to keep from hyperventilating when Sara straddled her lap and ground her hips into Ava’s. Ava’s hands flew up and gripped Sara’s hips, unsure if she was trying to hold her in place or keep her from doing anything else. Sara stopped moving and gently grasped Ava’s wrists.

 

“No touching, remember baby?”

 

Ava groaned in response and gripped the sides of the chair so hard her knuckles turned white. If Sara was trying to kill her, Ava was sure she was succeeding. Oh, but what a way to go.

 

 

 

What seemed like hours later, the music finally stopped and so did Sara’s lap dance. Ava breathed out a sigh of equal parts relief and disappointment, and Sara pried Ava’s hands from the side of the chair, rubbing them softly. She smoothed back the hair from Ava’s face and kissed her gently. “Color?” she asked when she pulled back.

 

Ava chased her lips, pouting when Sara moved out of reach. “Green. So green. Sara if you don’t touch me soon I’m going to combust,” she whined.

 

“Should I stop teasing you then?”

 

“ _Yes_!” Ava hissed as Sara licked a broad stripe up her neck, biting and sucking a spot at the underside of her jaw, intent on leaving a small bruise.

 

“Mmm, only since you’ve been so good.” Sara stood up and pulled Ava with her, leading her to the edge of the bed. She reached behind Ava and unclasped her bra, sucking in a breath as it fell to the floor. She knew how gorgeous Ava was, she’d seen her like this plenty of times, but it never failed to take Sara’s breath away. Slowly, painstakingly slowly, Sara knelt down and pulled Ava’s boy shorts down her legs and lightly pushed her so she sat on the edge of the bed behind her.

 

She kissed Ava’s legs, moving slowly from her ankles to the join of her legs, right where Ava wanted her the most, only to press a kiss to her hip bone instead.

 

“Sara,” Ava whined, already worked up from the earlier teasing, “ _please_ you said no more teasing, love.”

 

Sara looked up at Ava, her face and chest covered in a faint blush, panting from the effect Sara’s teasing had on her, and took pity on her girlfriend. “Alright, babe. No more teasing.”

 

Without any warning, Ava felt Sara’s mouth, hot and wet, on her center. She screamed at the sudden sensation and the relief of finally _finally_ getting what she’d been wanting.

 

Sara felt her body tense and then completely relax as she worked into her with her tongue. She knew Ava was worked up enough it wouldn’t take much to make her come, so Sara gently pressed two fingers to Ava’s slit, watching her reaction.

 

As soon as she felt Sara’s fingers, Ava cried out, “Yes, please, I need more, Sara please!” Sara quickly slid her fingers in, meeting no resistance with how wet Ava was. “ _Fuck_ oh god oh please _fuck Sara!”_ Sara began pumping her fingers in and out, curling them against her just so as her mouth continued its assault on Ava’s clit. Within moments, Ava was tensing up underneath her, so close to the edge she could practically reach out and touch it. Sara hummed against her and Ava was falling over the edge. Sara stroked her through the aftershocks, coaxing out every last feeling of pleasure, until Ava was completely spent, her body boneless and heavy against the mattress.

 

Sara slid her fingers out of Ava, who moaned at the loss, and wiped her fingers off on the bed, crawling up to settle next to Ava.

 

She couldn’t help a laugh at the sight of her girlfriend, exhausted and satisfied. At Ava’s puzzled look, she explained, “Now you know not to bet against me, babe. Especially where Zari and food are concerned.”

 

Ava rolled over and cuddled up next to Sara, who immediately began stroking her back. “If losing a bet against you leads to this, I’m never winning again, my love.” Sara laughed and kissed the top of her head. Really, she thought, did anyone actually lose?


End file.
